Pokè Academy
by Torchix
Summary: Ok, this is a school fic. Its about a girl called Gemma, who's me, who has started the next year at Pokè academy. Advanceshipping, Cavaliershipping and some OCxOC. And despite the genre romance is in it! This story is discontinued! There is a remake, but this is also discontinued until further notice!
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N Ok, this is a school fic. Its about a girl called Gemma, who's me, who has started the next year at Pokè academy. Advanceshipping, Cavaliershipping and some OCxOC. ]**

**Pokè Academy**

Hi, I'm Gemma. Well, people call me flame a lot, probably because I use a lot of fire types. Anyway. I'm on my way to school, man how I hate it, I love lessons like battling but things like Pokèmon breeding classes give me the creeps and classes like strategies I get bored in, because I already have my own strategy. Damn! I'm gonna be late!

____________________________________________

(Authors POV)

Gemma quickly put her black cap on over her dark brunette hair and slipped her read short-sleeved jacket over her white top with folded down black collar.

"C'mon out Flareon and Chimchar! Hop onto my shoulders, we need to get to school quick! Kim'll be waiting in Reg! I can't wait to meet the new people in this year's class." Gemma shouted. He Chimchar and Flareon quickly jumped up to her shoulders. "I hope May, Ash and Dawn are in our class again this year. Damn, stop talking and run!" She sped out of the door, grabbing her bag and a piece of toast.

"Bye Mom, Lou and Dad! I'm late!" Gemma called. Chimchar and Flareon almost fell off her shoulders as she sped to her school bus stop. As she arrived she noticed that the bus was just driving off. "Hey! Wait up!"

"Chimchar Chim char cha!"

"Flare!" But by the time she got there it was too late,

"DAMN!" Gemma yelled. "Great, now I'm gonna get a detention!" Sighing she placed her hands in her pockets and slowly walking to her school. She kicked a stone really hard and sighed again. "How many times has this has happened? At this rate I'm never gonna pass anything, and never make it to the school battle team." Soon she arrived at her school, but the gates were closed. "Damn this world! Well, time to use my climbing skills, again." Flareon and Chimchar had to cling as tight as possible to their trainer's shoulders as she gripped the wire and managed to slowly climb over the gate, as she reached the top she fell and landed on her buttocks.

"Ow." Gemma groaned. Shakily she stood up and rushed inside. "Man, I hope I can hack into the lift again, I'm not running all the way to 3rd floor." She checked her watch. "Damn, I'm late by almost 20minutes! Thank the gods that Reg. is over 50minutes long in this damn school!" she ran to the lift and put in the code she had used to hack into it for the past 3 years, the doors, to her delight, opened. "Yes!"

______________________________________

In room 301…

"… And finally Bradley-…." Miss Jonas said, suddenly Gemma burst through the door.

"I'm here Miss! Sorry I'm late!" Gemma panted.

"Very disappointing Gemma, it's the first day back and you're late. I'm afraid you have a detention after school. Kim has been saving you a seat, go and sit down." Miss Jonas sighed; Gemma walked over to her friend and sat next to her.

"Ok class now lets introduce everyone to each other."

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­______________________________________

**Me: Ok, for this story I am letting people PM me if they want to be in it. I just need name, description and Pokèmon. If you PM me and don't get picked to be in it straight away you may make an appearance at some point. R&R and PM me.**


	2. NOTICE

**Ok, about this story, i really need some people to be in it. **

**I will continue, but i need at least 3 people who want to be in it first.**

**Ok?**

**Torchix**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok, people in this are about, 13-14**

**Chapter 2**

A boy with blond hairblue eyes with light skin stood up, he was wearing jeans and a shirt.

"My name is Jadon; I have a Chameleon, Weavile, Hitmontop, Arbok, Pupitar, and Garachomp. You can see my Chameleon next to me." He said. "I enjoy battling and care a lot for my Pokèmon and peers. I am also third in the battle team." (A/N Sorry pokemon2471, but I think Charizard is a bit big to go around with you, and some are too evolved. But they will evolve.) He sat down. A girl stood up.

She was wearing a red summer-type dress and a red bandanna; she had brunette hair sticking out to the sides.

"My name is May. I have a Combusken, Wartortle, Ivyasaur, Eevee, Beautifly and a Skitty. You can see Eevee and Skitty on my shoulders." May said. Gemma recognized her instantly, they were quite good friends. "I enjoy contests more than gym battles." She sat down, the boy next to her stood up. He had messy raven hair with a blue cap, a fully blue hooded jumper and jeans.

"Hi, I'm Ash. I have Pikachu, Monferno, Swellow, Sceptile, Squirtle and Glalie. Pikachu you can see and Swellow is somewhere flying in the classroom. I enjoy battling and am currently head of the schools battle team." Ash smiled. Half the girls in the class almost fainted

'_All__except for the few who have common sense._' Gemma thought. '_He's only my friend._' Ash sat down. Next a girl with dark brown neck length hair which was tied up into a ponytail and light brown skinned. She wore blue jeans, a striped purple and pink polo shirt, pink and white socks, and cream coloured strap sketchers shoes.

"Hi, my name is Zea. I have an Eevee, called Eve, a shiny Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, shiny Umbreon, shiny Espeon, shiny Leafeon and a shiny Glaceon." Zea said. "If you're wondering why I can have eight Pokèmon it's because I have the whole set of Eeveelutions. Eve is on my shoulder." She sat down. Kim stood up. Him had long light brunette hair and wore jeans and a blue polo shirt. Her hair was in a blue bobble that reached her bum.

"Hi, I'm Kimberly, but call me Kim. I have a Pichu, a Ritze, which is like an Ayrodactyl but orange with a purple star on its head and a longer beak, I also have a Dewgong, a Snorunt and an Azumarill. Pichu is on my shoulder and Snorunt is next to me. I enjoy battles and am the only girl to make this schools battle team." She smirked before sitting back down next to Gemma. Gemma stood up.

"I'm Gemma. I have a Combusken called Blaze, a Flareon, a Chimchar, a Todotile, a Ninetails, and a Ponyta. I love battling, and I hope to be in the school battle team one day. You can see Flareon and Chimchar on my shoulders." Gemma said before sitting back down. A boy stood up, he had short dark brunette hair, a plain green polo shirt and a pair of brown jeans.

"Hi, I'm Walter. I have a Grovyle, Chikorita, Leafeon, Butterfree, Yanma and a Vespiquen. I am second in charge of the battle team. You can see Chikorita and Grovyle." Walter said. A couple of girls fainted, but Gemma blushed. Kim nudged her, smirking. Gemma just scowled at her. A girl with navy hair let loose, a pink summer dress and long pink boots stood up next.

"Hi, my name is Dawn. I have a Piplup, a Pachirisu, a Buneary, a Mamoswine and an Ambipom. I am a co-ordinator. Piplup and Pachirisu are out." She sat down. Gemma smiled, Dawn was a bit shy and never said much in intros. A boy stood up, he had really short hair, a grey hoody and jeans.

"Hi, I'm Bradley. I have a Grotle called Twig, a Staravia, Nidorina, Nidorino, Gastly and Sneasel. I am in the school battle team. You can see Twig and Staravia." He sat down.

________________________________________________

30minutes later…

Everyone had finished introducing themselves, and the bell for next lesson rang. Everyone stood up and gathered their stuff.

"See you all at afternoon reg." Miss Jonas said. The class left for battling class. Kim, Gemma, May and Ash gathered in a huddle.

"Hey Walter! Get here pal! You too Jadon!" Ash called his team mates came over.

"So, how was your summer break?" Kim asked.

"Ah, boring. Met up with May and the guys a few times. Training and stuff." Ash said.

"Same with me. I didn't meet with May though, that's just Ash for their dates." Walter laughed.

"W-wha? A-Ash and I-I aren't d-dating!" May exclaimed, blushing.

"Walter, that isn't funny, me and May are just good friends from our travels. Now stop picking on her." Ash said.

"Ah, guys? We're at class." Gemma pointed out. They noticed they had reached the battle hall.

"Thanks Gem." Kim said.

"Let's go in. May, you'll have to come to the other teacher in there, Miss Sato, she does contest battles." Dawn said, May nodded. They walked in and went to their teachers. The battlers headed to Mr Haku.

"Welcome class. Ok, pair up and have some sparring matches." Mr Haku said. "But try and have some unusual parings today, people you haven't sparred against in a while."

Gemma ended up going against Ash. Kim was against Jadon. Walter against Zea. And Bradley against a girl called Hitomi.

"Damn! I'm so gonna lose this battle! Ash is top off the school, and he isn't even in last year!" Gemma sighed. She and Ash walked over to the battle pitch set up.

"Ladies first." Ash smirked.

"Why you!" Gemma growled. "Ninetails get out here!" The cream fox appeared in its battle stance.

"Go Squirtle!" Ash shouted, releasing his water type. "Water gun!"

"Use protect Ninetails!"

With Zea and Walter.

"Go Glaceon!" Zea said.

"C'mon out Grovyle!"

"You're not too smart this year are you Walter? Releasing a grass type to fight an ice. Not very good idea."

"I have my reasons." Walter smiled.

"Glaceon use icy wind!"

"Grovyle agility to dodge!" Grovyle almost disappeared from the field as the attack made its speed triple.

"You think that's going to beat me?" Zea said.

"Well duh! There's a reason I'm second best in the battle team!"

"Think again."

With Kim vs. Jadon.

"Pichu help me out here pal!" Kim begged the little mouse Pokèmon lying on the ground after being hit by on of Pupitar's super effective attacks. "C'mon! Please get up!"

"Forget it pal, she's out." Jadon said. Kim sighed and returned Pichu.

"Why is it I always get beat by my team mates?" she sighed.

"It don't matter Kim, you always beat the other team."

"I guess."

With Gemma and Ash.

"Ok use Giga impact Ninetails!" Gemma yelled. Ash back off a bit.

"Say what!?"

"TM's can come in handy Ash." Gemma smirked as the attack hit the little turtle Pokèmon. Squirtle was weak, '_Time for the final blow_' "Use Hyper beam!" Ash smirked, thinking that the move wouldn't work yet, but to his surprise it fired and defeated his Squirtle.

"B-But h-how?!" Ash gasped. Gemma smirked at him.

"Never wondered why I've been late everyday for the past 3 years? I train late every night, that's why I wake up late and miss the bus. I train my Pokèmon to be able to move straight from one attack to another, even after moves that keep you unable to attack for a while." Gemma said.

Suddenly everyone heard a loud cry.

"What the hell is that?!" Gemma exclaimed.

"If I'm not mistaken, that's Zea's Glaceon's cry." Ash said. They looked over at the field with Walter and Zea on. Clouds were gathering above the field, soon a pile snow fell violently onto Grovyle. "Wait, isn't that Avalanche?"

"Grovyle!" Walter ran out and dug at the snow, finding Grovyle unconscious but ok underneath it. "Phew, return. That was one unexpected move. Great battle Zea."

"Thank you." Zea smiled. She petted Glaceon. "Good battle."

"Well, two people managed to beat members of the battle team today, and they're girls!" Bradley laughed.

"Shut up you sexist weirdo! I train hard. And I'm sure Zea does too." Gemma scowled.

"Chim!"

"Flare!"

Both Pokèmon had a menacing look on their normally cute faces. Bradley backed off slightly.

"Thought so." Gemma sighed.

_____________________________

With the 2 co-ordinators…

"Wartortle use bubble!"

"Piplup use bubble _beam_!" The two attacks collided and both lost points as each others attacks made the others look beautiful.

"Ok you two, that's enough for now. May, would you like to show us that new combination for appeals you were working on?" Miss Sato asked.

"But Miss; now the battlers have finished battling they're all staring at us." May said whilst blushing deeply.

"Come on dear. They're your friends right?"

"Some of them, but a lot I only just had in my class today." May said.

"Hey May, no-one will pick on you. You've been a great co-ordinator for ages. C'mon, show us the combo." Ash smiled. May smiled back.

"Alright. Wartortle use rapid spin, hydro pump, ice beam and bubble, at the same time!" The attacks all went at once, sparkles danced around Wartortle's shell, and the ceiling was turned into an upside down ice rink.

The class awed at the sight.

"Wow May! That was great!" Zea congratulated.

"Thanks." The bell rang for break.

"Remember, next lesson is trials for the team, those of you already in will have your places assured, but you will be used as people for the trials." Mr Haku called as they walked out. Gemma, Kim, Zea and May walked together, whilst Dawn went off to find Gary and the boys talked battles.

"That practice was _awesome_!" Gemma said. "I actually beat Ash!"

"And I beat Walter. I hope they have something decent in the canteen." Zea said. Zea and May ran ahead to the canteen to eat.

"Um May, I hope you don't mind stayin' on your own walking for a bit, I need to go train with the team for next weeks battle." Kim asked. May nodded.

"Sure, I'll go meet up with Zea and Gem." She said.

"But May, those bullies, Drew and Paul. They normally…" Kim started.

"I'll be fine. Now go to practice." May assured. Kim looked unsure but left. May continued to walk towards the canteen when she felt an arm around her waist.

"Hello _May_." A voice hissed in her ear. May couldn't do anything but scream; scream as loud as she could.

__________________________________________

**Me: Uh oh! Whats happening? Ok people, PM me if you just want to be in this, do what it said last chapter. R&R!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hello _May_." A voice hissed in her ear. May couldn't do anything but scream; scream as loud as she could. A hand was immediately placed over her mouth. "Shut up!" The person threw her against a wall and punched her face violently. May cried out in pain and looked at the green haired boy in front of her. "Surprised?"

"N-Not r-really." May stuttered. The boy smirked.

"Paul, c'mere and gimme a hand."

"Comin' Drew." A lilac haired boy came over and kicked May's side. May cried out again, before screaming as loud as possible again.

"SHUT UP!" Drew yelled. Eevee and Skitty ran for help.

______________________________________

In the canteen…

Zea and Gemma had just sat down when they heard two screams in quite a short amount of time.

"What on earth?" The two left their plates and ran to find the source of the screaming.

"Flareon, Chimchar, stay on guard," Gemma said.

"You too Eve." Zea added.

"(Ok Zea.)" Eve said. As they snuck towards the area they heard the screaming from they found Skitty and Eevee running towards them.

"Hey you two, where's May?" Gemma asked.

"(It's Drew! He's attacking May!)" Skitty said.

"Eve, translation please." Zea said.

"(She said Drew's hurting May!)"

"Gemma, quick, Drew's got May! That must be who screamed!" Zea said. They ran after Skitty and Eevee and soon found May backed against the wall and hurt with Drew and Paul standing above her.

"Hey you bullies! Leave May alone!" Gemma shouted. The two boys turned around. "That was stupid wasn't it?"

"Yeah. But never mind. Eve use slash cut!"

"Roserade use magical leaf!" Drew shouted releasing his rose Pokèmon.

"Flareon use flamethrower!"

"Weavile use ice beam!" Paul commanded letting his ice type out. Both bullies attacks missed but Gemma's and Zea's hit. "Damn you! C'mon Drew, leave her for one day."

"Fine!" Drew snarled.

"Oh, and one more thing Drew." Zea said. Drew looked at her.

"What?" He snarled. Zea punched him on the nose rally hard and a crunching noise was heard as his nose broke.

"OW! C'mon Paul, lets go." They walked off. Zea and Gemma rushed to May.

"Good punch Zea." Gemma said. "May, are you ok?"

"Y-yeah, help me up and I'll be fine." May said shakily, Zea and Gemma looked unsure but helped her up; she shakily walked towards the canteen. Ash and the team were all sitting on a table but when he noticed May with the fist mark on her cheek he ran over to her,

"May! What the hell happened to you?!" he exclaimed, helping May to the table.

"N-nothing Ash." May said. Ash frowned.

"The red mark on your cheek says otherwise. What happened?" Ash said.

"She was attacked by Drew and Paul again." Gemma said walking over to the table with Zea. Chimchar, Flareon and Eve jumped onto the table.

"May? Were you?" Kim asked. May nodded before sobbing into Ash's chest, Ash put his arms around her. "May! I told you this would happen but you still insisted I left! You need to have people with you as much as possible."

"Kim, that ain't helping. May, I know Drew doesn't like you much but… wait, Whadya mean again Gemma?" Ash said.

"It's been goin' on for a while. Drew found out a secret of hers, which I will not tell, and hated her, calling her weak, soon he got Paul in on it." Gemma explained. "She didn't want me or Kim to tell you." Ash held May tighter after hearing this.

"What did he find out May? Why does he now hate you?" He whispered into her ear. May blushed but put her mouth by his ear and covered it with her hand, muttering something into his ear. They all noticed Ash blush. "Uh, excuse us a moment." He said, taking May's hand and walking off.

"Oh man, this is gonna be classic, come on Kim, Zea, you gotta see what's gonna happen!" Gemma giggled running off.

"Hey flame! Wait up!" Kim and Zea called running after her. The boys looked confused.

"You have any idea what they're goin' on about?" Walter asked. The boys shook their heads, "Neither do I." They all sighed.

__________________

With the girls…

All three girls were looking around a corner watching Ash and May's talk.

"You meant what you said back there May?" Ash asked. May nodded. "Good. Because I do too." May looked up at him smiling before kissing him, Ash staggered back until his back hit the lockers before he got over the shock and put his arms around her, kissing her back. The girls giggled quietly and moved away.

"Oh my god! That was the secret she told you?" Zea giggled.

"It sure was… wait Kim, won't that get her bullied by Drew more if he finds out they're, y'know, dating?" Gemma asked.

"Awe crap! It will!" Kim sighed. "But Ash can protect her now. C'mon Flame, Zea, we better head back before they decide to head back and see us.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­____________________

After break….

The class sat in breeding class, some with green faces and some just being gross, like Brock, who watched without a care. Kim was next to Gemma, Ash and May sat together, Walter sat by Jadon and Zea was sitting next to a boy with blonde hair mostly covered by a white baseball cap, blue T-shirt, unbuttoned purple jacket, denim jeans, black sneakers for shoes, and blue eyes, his name was Ryuu.

"Ok, so that's how Pokèmon breed. Now, for your homework, I want you to write a complete description of it. Now moving on to breeding pairs. All Pokèmon apart from legendaries can breed, and ever single one, again other than legendaries can breed with ditto…" Miss Dunlo said.

"Man, we've heard this all before." Gemma sighed.

"And it's disgusting every time." Kim added.

"Sure is." Ash said from the table behind them.

"I don't wanna know how Pokèmon make eggs." Gemma sighed again.

"After this we have Math, that is better than this and I'm crap at it!" Ash said. The bell rung.

"Ok, head off, don't forget the Homework."

___________________________________

3 lessons later…

Finally it was lunch. They all sped out of health class and to the canteen, all grabbing a burger.

"Man, why does the first day have to be so borin'?" Ryuu sighed. He had started hanging around with the group since he was new to the school.

"It's always like this Ryuu, every day, other than one day a month where it's the battle tournaments, ones for the team against another school and some at school with those left behind." Gemma sighed.

"At least the burgers are good." Ash said, May giggled.

"Food and Pokèmon are all you think about aren't they Ash?" She giggled.

"Maybe. But there's definitely something as well as them on my mind now." He smirked, May smiled at him, giggling before she planted a kiss on his cheek, then the two froze, remembering everyone else was watching.

"I shouldn't have done that, should I Ash?" May said. Ash shook his head.

"You two are a couple?" Walter said. Ash and May looked down, blushing. "I knew I was right all this time! You did meet for dates during the hols didn't you?"

"No, we only became a couple today, after she told me her secret. For some reason Drew hates her because she likes me like a boyfriend." Ash said. May grabbed his hand and put her head on his shoulder. "But whatever happens I'll protect her now."

"Like always, eh Ash?" May giggled. Ash smiled.

________________________________________

**Me: Yay! Another chapter and a new character as well, and Ash and May are together! Yay! R&R!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After lunch the group all met up again and headed toward the sports hall for PE.

"Anyone know what we are doing in PE today?" Ash asked.

"No idea. All I know is for every PE lesson we're paired up with Mr. Kengon's form." Jadon said. May froze. "What is it May?"

"T-That's D-Drew's f-form…" She stuttered. Ash walked back to her, hugging her.

"CRAP! Ash, you better stop huggin' her for now, Drew's here." Gemma said. Ash pulled back and saw the green haired boy walk up to them.

"Hello, Ketchum." He spat.

"Hi, snotty." Ash said. Drew growled. Zea couldn't help but laugh when she noticed his nose was all bandaged up from her punch earlier.

"Shut it Eeveeloution girl!" Drew growled. Zea looked angry.

"No, why don't you shut your little snotty mouth?!" She said.

"Why should I?"

"'Cause your mom was a shrub and your dad was a snot ball!" Zea shouted. Drew walked off. Everyone burst out laughing.

"Ohmigosh Zea! You called his mom a shrub!" Gemma laughed. Kim was literally the definition of ROFL at that moment, because she really was, rolling on the floor laughing. After about 5 minutes they calmed down, only letting out a few giggles and chuckles.

"I swear, this year is going to be a lot more fun with the new group." Jadon said.

"It sure is better than my old school." Ryuu added.

"C'mon, you boys go get changed, and us girls will too." Kim said. They all walked to their respective changing room. May kissed Ash's cheek lightly before she went in, leaving Ash grinning as he went in to get changed.

The PE kit was made up of a polo shirt of your own colour choice, black shorts or trackies and trainers. Gemma had a red top, Zea a pink, May a red too, Kim a blue and Dawn was pink. They ran out smiling with their largest PKMN with them. May had Combusken, so did Gemma since, c'mon, Ponyta is a bit awkward for PE! Zea had Espeon, most of hers are the same size anyway, Kim had Ritze and Dawn had Ambipom.

They found the boys in the hall. Ash was in a blue top, Jadon in a white top, Ryuu in a white one, Walter in green. Ash had Sceptile, Jadon had Garchomp, Ryuu had a Staraptor and Walter had Vespiquen. May ran over and hugged Ash, him hugging her too. Their teacher, Ms. Lowe came out.

"OK class, we are having a 2-form dodge ball tournament. Ok, split into your groups." Miss said. The two forms went into separate groups at each end of the room. Miss put a bench in the middle of them and threw 2 balls to each side. Each side gathered in a huddle.

"Ok, who are the best throwers here?" Zea said.

"Well, Flame is the un-debatable choice; she beat a team of 20 on her own after we were all knocked out, literally." Kim said. Everyone who wasn't there at that particular match stared at Gemma.

"Hehe…" She laughed nervously.

"Ok, so she's decided. Who else is a good thrower? That way we can have four main throwers and hopefully some good defense." Walter said.

"Well, I'm quite good with a ball," Jadon said.

"Ok, that's two. Anymore?"

"Dawn." Ash said.

"What?" Dawn exclaimed.

"Hey, you always aimed those damn Pokè balls at my head in Sinnoh; you are a pretty good shot!" Ash replied.

"O…k, so 1 more?"

"Me?" A short girl said.

"Hitomi is it?" May asked

"Yeah. I can throw pretty well."

"Ok, there we go. Starting time!" Ash said, they pulled from the huddle and looked at the other team. Gemma was handed a ball and so did Jadon.

"Start!" Miss said. Drew immediately lobbed his ball at May; Ash jumped in front and caught it. He threw it back and hit a boy on the knee. Sadly that boy walked off. Jadon threw his ball and hit a girl with brown hair. She walked away.

A ball suddenly came over and hit Walter on the leg.

"Dammit!" He groaned, walking off to the side.

"Ugh!" Gemma grunted as she threw the ball at a certain person. The red ball flew across the room and forcefully hit an un-suspecting Drew in the groin. He fell back in pain. "Hell yeah!" (Zea's not the only one who gets to beat him up!) Drew was taken in a stretcher to the nurse.

"Good one Gem!" Ash cheered, Gemma nodded at him. Jadon threw his ball and hit two people who were standing too close to each other. A ball flew over and almost hit Zea; luckily she dodges, grabbed the ball and threw it to Gemma. She smirked and lobbed it over to the other side of the field; a girl called Misty was hit hard in the head and also taken off on a stretcher.

The game went on for ages, Paul continuously threw balls at May, and Ash continuously blocked them, soon only Paul, a boy called Joe and a girl named Jessie were left on the one side and Gemma, May and Ash were on the other. Gemma threw the ball, hitting Jessie, she walked away, suddenly, a ball flew across the room and hit May on the leg hard. Ash ran and helped her up.

"You ok?" He asked. May nodded.

Ash sat her on a bench by Dawn. He walked back out to the field; Gemma threw him one ball and took the other herself. Both threw, but only one hit Joe. Paul stood strong. As Gemma looked for another ball one flew across the room and hit Ash hard in the stomach, making him fly back, coughing up some blood. Gemma looked shocked angrily she threw the other ball, hitting Paul in the balls. Gemma rushed to Ash, May limping over.

"Ash! Are you alright?!" May exclaimed. Ash grunted, cringing.

"Kim! You're the fastest runner, go get a nurse!" Gemma shouted. Kim nodded, running off. Miss Lowe came over.

"OK, who threw the ball that hit him?" She asked.

"Paul. He was the only one left on their side." Zea said. Suddenly Ash coughed up more blood. May was almost crying. Gemma walked over and comforted her. The Pokèmon came over from they're own little dodge ball game. Soon a nurse arrived, she did not move him for fear it may hurt him even more.

"I can't examine him like this, we have to move him." The nurse said. "Boys, help me get him onto a stretcher." Walter, Jadon and Ryuu came over, picking Ash up and moving him onto a stretcher. May followed the nurse as she took Ash from the room with the help of her assistant.

Gemma stormed over to Paul, punching him hard on the jaw.

"You fat jerk!" She yelled. Paul fell back again. Walter came over and held Gemma back, making her blush.

"He deserved it, taking Drew's girl away from him." Paul said.

"Since when was May 'Drew's girl'?" Zea growled.

"Since for ever, the roses, she accepted them."  
"Doesn't mean she loves him ya know!"

"So what? Ash'll only hurt her anyway; he obviously loves Misty."

"You're sick! Ash has not spoken to Misty since he got to this school after Sinnoh. They had an argument and hate each others guts. Ash loves May, deal with it! Advanceshipping rules!" Everyone stared at her weirdly. "Crap! I forgot I'm the author too! Damn! Ignore me people! '_God, that was close!_'"

"O…k, c'mon, let's leave the jerk and go see Ash." Kim said.

_____________________________

May sat by a bed they had in the nursing office, Ash was asleep on it. She gripped his hand.

"May, you need to leave and go back to your lesson now." The nurse said.

"Please miss, can't I stay a little longer?" May said, not looking from Ash.

"I'm afraid not dear; you have to go back to your lessons."

"Can I see him at the end of the day?"

"Of course. Now, go back to your lesson." The nurse said. May slowly stood up, kissing Ash's lips lightly before leaving. On her way out she found the others.

"Hey May, why aren't you with Ash?" Gemma asked.

"We can't see him again 'til the end of the day." May replied. "We have to go back to lesson."

"Oh, ok, let's go."

_________________

**Me: Ok, sorry to Flaretempest. I couldn't fit you in this chapter! **

**Kim: The you in this needs to learn to stop being the real you!**

**ME: Shuddup, anyway, R&R!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Me: I just wanna say that if I did anything wrong in the dodge ball thing, I'm sorry, in Britain we don't get taught it, me and my pals just play it in my garden normally.**

**Chapter 5**

It was the end of the first day at school. As they began to head towards Ash's room Zea noticed Harley and his gang terrorizing a kid.

"Hey, you guys, isn't that Alex Harley's bullying over there?" Zea said.

"Yeah, it is… Harley never used to bully him." Jadon said, the boy in question, Alex, had Dark brown hair, brown eyes, cargo shorts, a navy colored sweatshirt with a hood, and white sneakers.

"How do you know him?" Gemma asked. "I don't know him."

"He was in our class last year." Zea said. "Let's go help him out, Eve, get ready."

"(Ok Zea!)"

"Hey, Harley, leave him alone! He ain't done anything to you!" Jadon shouted. The purple haired uh, guy (?), turned around.

"I asked him to do something for me and he won't. Now bog off." He (?) said.

"No, now Eve, use slash cut!" Zea ordered. Eve jumped from her shoulder and slashed Harley's leg.

"Ow, ow! My beautiful outfit! Quick, Jessie, James, lets go and get it fixed!" Harley squealed, limping away. Everyone in the group was sweatdropping.

"Are you sure he's a guy?" Gemma said.

"Not really…" May said. "He was always a bit gay acting when he was my rival whilst traveling. Please can we go see Ash now?" Alex rushed over to them.

"Thanks Zea, Jadon." He said.

"No problem Alex. Harley annoys us all." Zea said. Alex smiled.

"I think our classes are paired up in battling class tomorrow, for the try-outs. So, see ya then." Alex said, walking off.

"Can we please go and see Ash now?" May repeated.

"Sorry May, guess we got a bit distracted. Let's go." Jadon said. They soon reached to nurse's room. A boy was standing outside of it. He had long bright blue hair and blue eyes the same color as shiny Lunatone's, also a light skin tone. He wears sandals, a long purple shirt with a yellow ring along the bottom and shorts that go past his knees that are very similar to the shirt with yellow rings going along the bottoms of the legs.

"Hey, he's in the battle team! He's really good, somehow can command his Pokèmon without saying a word." Walter said. "His name's Seth, wonder why he's here…"

"The headache should go in a while Seth, try not to use telepathy unless needed from now on, ok?" The nurse said.

"Ok Miss." Seth said. Seth walked away.

"I'll ask him at practice later, now let's go and see Ash." Kim said. May eagerly ran ahead into Ash's room. The others followed, seeing May sitting on the chair closest to him. The 6 others sat on other chairs. Ash heard them and slowly opened his eyes. He smiled weakly looking around, his eyes settled on May.

"H-Hi May." He said. May smiled at him.

"Hi Ash." She said. Ash reached towards her hand and took it.

"So Ash, how are you anyway?" Gemma asked.

"Not my best I can say, but better. That force on my stomach made me puke a few times." Ash replied.

"Are ya gonna make it to practice pal?" Walter asked, Gemma jabbed him in the side with her elbow. "OW!"

"Maybe, I'm not sure. But I'll try my best, who else is gonna keep those jealous year 9's, 10's and 11's in order?" Ash chuckled. Everyone smiled. "May, mind helping me to the locker rooms so I can change into kit for practice, I need to go."

"Ok Ash." May helped him out of bed and slowly leads him towards the locker rooms, letting the boys take over to lead him into the boys changing room.

"Hey, why don't you come and watch practice guys? Zea and Flame are probably gonna end up in the team at try-outs tomorrow anyway." Walter suggested.

"I can't since I still have detention. See ya tomorrow guys." Gemma said, walking away.

"I'll watch might be interesting. You gonna May?" Zea said. May nodded. "OK, we'll watch."

______________________________

Gemma walked down the corridor to a familiar classroom, the detention room, the room she was in almost everyday after school for being late. She walked inside. The teacher Miss Meek was someone she knew too well.

"What you got today Gemma?" Miss Meek asked.

"PBJ, you?" Gemma said, taking the sandwiches from her bag.

"Cheese and ham, switch?"

"Yeah." The two swapped sandwiches and Gemma sat on her detention table.

___________________________

In the battle hall…

"Oh look, the head is back." A boy said, he was probably about 15, in yr 10.

"Oh shut up Jonathan. Just because I'm in yr 8 don't mean I can't be head of the battle team." Ash said, limping over to the group of around 20 battlers.

May and Zea sat on the sidelines as the others came in.

"Ok, today we're gonna just have a couple of sparring matches. Choose your own partners." Ash said, the team members split into pairs, leaving Ash and Jadon to battle. "1on1 ok Jadon?"

"You bet." Jadon said. He drew a Pokè ball whilst Ash just called Swellow from flying around. "C'mon out Weavile!"

"Ok, Swellow use aerial ace!"

(OK, sorry ppl who want a battle but I'm saving that for the try outs.)

Swellow violently crashed down onto the floor of the battle field and Ash immediately called it back.

"Great battle Jadon, though I admit I weren't at my best." Ash said as he clipped the Pokè ball to his belt. Jadon smiled as he returned his Weavile to its own Pokè ball.

"I know, but I coulda beaten you anyway." He chuckled. Ash chuckled too and limped over to watch some of the other battles.

_____________________________

The next morning…

Gemma ran out of the lift after her usual late run and burst into the classroom.

"Sorry I'm late again miss!" She panted.

"Gemma, you really need to get working on your punctuality." Miss Jonas sighed. "Sit down, you…"

"Have detention after school I know." Gemma said as she sat by Kim again.

"Ok, now, Mr. Haku wanted me to remind you about the try-outs for the battle team are today, also today is a visitor day, we have arranged for some Pokèmon masters, Professors, and expert tag-battlers to come in during 7th and 8th period." Miss explained.

A few yeses were heard around the room.

"Now, all of you now have some time to tidy up your Pokèmon."

________________________________

About 30minutes later everyone ran out of class and sped towards the battle hall. Some walked slower than others, including our gang of 'heroes', though they've had no chance to show it yet.

"So, did you ask Seth why he was at the nurse?" Gemma asked. Kim looked at her.

"Yeah, he said he just had a really bad headache." She said simply.

"Reasonable I guess."

"Stupid comment Gem, really stupid comment." Walter sighed. Gemma jabbed his side with her elbow. "OW! Why do you always do that?"

"Cause you annoyed me, again, now let's hurry, I don't wanna be late." Gemma said. Walter just sighed again and everyone around the two chuckled and giggled.

Soon they arrived at the hall and took a seat on the floor with their partner Pokèmon sitting next to them.

"Ok, all co-ordinators go over to Miss Sato, today is try-outs and there will be no point you staying over here." Mr. Haku said. May, Dawn and a couple of other girls stood up before heading over to Miss Sato's area. "Now, all current battle team members in this year go stand by the board, you will be battling against the potential members. I remind all of you, only 3 people can make it through since there are already 6people in this year, 3 in yr 9, 2in yr 10 and 2in yr 11 already in the battle team. Only 1 from the other years will get through." Mr. Haku explained the class started muttering about how unfair that was or how excited they were. "Alright class, quiet down. Any people who want to try-out stand up."

Gemma stood up, Zea, Hitomi, Ryuu, and a couple of others. (OK, any people that are interested in this that are already in the story, like Alex, wants to be in this try-outs, you're in a different class so I can't show your try-out.)

"This should be easier then since there are only 7 of you anyway. Ok, Gemma and Zea, you are up first. In the battle team there are single battles, tag battles and double battles. You will be tested in all 3 areas. Tag battle first."

"Alright." Gemma and Zea said. They walked over to the battle field and Ash and Jadon walked to the other side.

"Oh crap." Gemma muttered.

"C'mon, we know what Pokèmon they have. But we need a good combination, I have one Pokèmon for most of the types remember, we just need one that'll work well with one of your fire types." Zea whispered.

"Wellll, I happen to know of a good combination between fire and water, so I think you should use Vaporeon." Gemma suggested.

"I know it, but Ash knows it too, and May used to use it a lot so he'll be better after helping her practice."

"So what, I beat him yesterday. Now let's start. Ok you guys! We're ready!" Gemma called to the boys on the other side of the field.

"Alrighty then, all release the Pokèmon at the same time." Ash called back.

"Right." The other 3 agreed. 3 battlers drew a Pokè ball each whilst Gemma stood still. The three Pokè balls were thrown revealing Weavile, Sceptile and a shiny Vaporeon. Gemma just had Chimchar jump from her shoulder.

"Chimchar? Are you crazy Gemma?" Jadon said.

"Don't be deceived by looks and size, Jadon, this little guy has had an everstone since he was only level 1, he's as strong as an Infernape." Gemma smirked. "Now enough of the chitchat, it's battle time!"

"This match is a tag battle, one Pokèmon per person." Mr. Haku said.

"Chimchar use fire blast on Sceptile!"

"Vaporeon use rock smash on that Weavile!" Zea ordered. (I am using any moves I can find that they can use off serbii by the way.)

"Sceptile just dodge before using solar beam on Vaporeon!" Ash commanded.

"Weavile use dig on Chimchar!" Jadon yelled.

Sceptile tried to dodge the fire blast but got hit, Chimchar jumped up and down cheering.

"Good one!" Gemma cheered.

"Sceptile use solar beam anyway!" Ash ordered. Sceptile's seeds on his back glow white and bright white energy formed in his mouth. Whilst it was charging Vaporeon managed to hit the Weavile with the super, super effective attack, but before she could follow Zea's next order to use hydro pump it had dug under ground and started to tunnel towards Chimchar.

"Gemma, watch out! Dig coming your way." Zea said.

"Yeah, well first I'm gonna stop that solar beam! Quick Chimchar jump in front of Vaporeon and use heat wave!" Gemma shouted. The small monkey Pokèmon jumped in front of its partner and breathed boiling hot air and fire at the grass type move.

"Va, Poreon Por!" Vaporeon exclaimed.

"Chim char, chim, chim chimchar!" Chimchar replied.

"Gemma! If that doesn't stop it and then you get hit by dig too we're doomed!" Zea exclaimed.  
"Trust me Zea; I know what I'm doing." Gemma said calmly. Zea just stood there, watching as the two attacks collided, fighting to push the other away. "Quick convert into over heat Chimchar!"

"Say what?!" Ash and Jadon both exclaimed. The wave of heat turned into a full breath of fire, pushing the solar beam back until it was gone completely, the fire also went back and hit Sceptile making him fall back, unconscious. But seconds later the dig attack launched from underneath the ground, it was about to hit Chimchar when Zea suddenly shouted.

"Vaporeon take that dig!" Gemma gasped as the water type jumped in front of the attack and took the damage for Chimchar. "Now we're even."

"Oh ha-ha Zea. Now, combo time you think?" Gemma said.

"You bet Gemma." Zea said. Ash had recalled Sceptile by now and was sitting back with the other team members. "Use hydro pump!"

"Use fire spin!" Gemma commanded. The two attacks spun across the field, merging together and creating 'the fusion of fire and water', the attacks made electricity as well as fire and water, and before Jadon had time to react, Weavile was knocked unconscious. "Alright! We sooo rock!"

"Right… anyway, at least we won." Zea said. Gemma called Chimchar back to her shoulder and Zea recalled Vaporeon.

"Well done you two. Next are single battles. Get ready." Mr. Haku said. Walter and Bradley stood up from the team group and walked over. Gemma was facing Walter and Zea against Bradley. "Go!"

"Go Blaze!" Gemma shouted. Her Combusken popped out and stood in a battle stance on the field.

"Grovyle come on out!" Walter commanded. Over with Zea she had released Flareon whilst Bradley had Twig, his Grotle, out.

"Plain weird, both girls have a fire type and both boys have grass types…" Someone muttered.

"Blaze use over heat!" Gemma ordered.

"Use leaf blade!"

**__________________________________**

**Me: End of quite a long chapter. R&R!**


	7. NOTICE, U MUST READ!

**Authors notice**

**ALRIGHT GUYS, A MONTH OR SO AGO I HAD TO HAVE MY COMPUTER CLEANED FOR VIRUSUS AFTER ONE GOT THROUGH, WE HAD A TOTAL RESET OF THE COMPUTER. dON'T WORRY, ALL MY STORIES ARE INTATCT, BUT I _NEED_ ALL THE INFO FOR ANY CHARACTERS SUBMITTED TO POKE ACADEMY! I LOST ALL MY EMAILS AND HAD PERVIOUSLY CLEANED OUT MY ONSITE INBOX. sO, ANYONE WHO IS IN THIS, PLEASE RESEND ME THE INFO IF YOU WANT THIS TO CONTINUE!**

**Sighned  
Torchix/Gemma/Flame**


	8. NOTICE again

**Authors notice**

**This story has been discontinued, but there is now a new version up with all past OCs in it. (As far as I know) **

**Sighned  
Torchix/Gemma/Flame**


End file.
